Darth Amour
by PoetheFoe2
Summary: Réflexions privées de Darth Vader sur la solitude et sur son amour pour Padmé.


Les étoiles s'épanouissent sur la toile noire de l'univers dehors le gros vaisseau spatial militaire.

Dedans ce vaisseau, il n'y a pas de possibilité pour tout ce qui ressemble au pouvoir lumineux des étoiles: la creativité est opprimée, le rire étouffé, la joie ravalée.

Un entre les symboles les plus significatifs de cette censure dictatoriale, le chevalier foncé de mort Darth Vader, était en train de patrouiller le couloir principal du vaisseau.

Tous les soldats impériales et les clones avait compris trés vite que celui n'était pas quelq'un qui perdait du temps en plaisanteries, et tout le monde le craignait.

Le mystérieux bras droit de l'empereur ne connait ni de clémence, ni de pardon, il était seulement un exécuteur impitoyable qui obtenait le pouvoir et la cruauté necessaires pour recouvrir son role grace à sa rage immense.

Quelq'un entre les soldats croiait que Vader n'était, en réalité, un etre humain. Il existait une légende selon laquelle l'empereur avait commandé aux Kaminoens de lui procurer un robot de guerre serviteur, et le comportement sans coeur de Darth Vader ne faisait que renforcer cette hypothèse. Personne ne sauvait ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque effrayant.

Hélas, derrière ce masque, il existait une personne réelle, et loin dans ce voile noir se cachait un coeur de chair, un coeur très peiné. Il ne serait pas exagéré affirmer que Vader survivait quotidiennement seulement grace à sa haine, vue que s'il se fut abandonné à son coté humain, son chagrin l'aurait tué.

Malgré cela, quand il se trouvait seul dans le couloir, loin de prisonniers à torturer et de troupes à discipliner, Darth Vader commençait à penser, et à se souvenir de sa vie passée; sa vie quand il pouvait encore l'appeler "vie".

Il regarda les étoiles, se rappelant très bien du jour quand il comprit que Padmé était la femme qu'il allait épouser.

Il avait toujours eu un pressentiment qu'elle allait récouvrir un role trés important dans sa vie, meme quand il était un jeune garçonnet esclave, mais il reconnaissait l'importance que son prémier sejour sur Naboo avec Padmé - quand il était un Padawan chargé de la protégér - récouvrit dans le grand schéma des choses.

C'était sur Naboo qu'il découvrait la solitude qui affligeait la jeune Senatrice.

Cette découverte les rapprocha beaucoup.

Au dehors, la belle et forte Padmé incarnait tout ce qu'il désirait, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu: richesse, assurance, noblesse, popularité, moyens pour changer le statu quo.

Il avait toujour supposé que sa famille la soutenait, donc apprendre que, en realité, Padmé souffrait pour l'absence de participation familale dans sa vie, le déconcerta.

Les Naberries, bien que fières de cette fille précoce qui ne vivait plus avec eux il était plusieurs années desormais, préféraient l'encourager de loin plutot qu'etre participatifs dans sa vie; une vie qui était plus and plus loine de leur compréhension.

Padmé était plus seule qu'on pourrait deviner. Surement, elle était accomplie, talentueuse, capable de se faire plaire...mais seule. Incomprise, au moins au niveau intime.

S'il l'avait aimée avant, aprés cette découverte, il l'adorait. Il avait l'impression qu'un fil invisible les attacha.

Il l'avait sauvée autant qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Ayant besoin l'un de l'autre, réuni par le manque d'amour dans leur vie, ils avaient vécu ensemble, essayant de construire une cachette privée et sécure ou ils s'oubliaient de la douleur, des délusions, des sacrifices de leur quotidienneté. Quand ils étaient chez eux, rien d'autre comptait, et ils pourraient faire semblant que tous allait bien dans leur vie.

Darth Vader hocha sa grande tete lourde. Rétrospectivement, tous alla vraiment bien, avec Padmé de son coté.

Ils étaient plus similes que les apparences laissaient déduire. Tous les deux très tetus, tous les deux très passionnés, tous les deux très ambitieuses. Tous les deux trop fragiles.

Darth Vader commença à éprouver de la douleur dans son coeur, et pour un momént très court, un echo lui suggérait que ce coeur la n'appartenait pas à Darth Vader, mais il appartenait à Anakin Skywalker.

Mais ça fut très bref.

Tout ce qu'il fallut, pour qu'Anakin se remettait l'armure impénétrable de Vader, fut la simple réalisation d'une différence, une entre beaucoup de similarités: Padmé sauvait comme faire triumpher l'amour sur la haine, meme quand elle aussi avait connu des privations. Lui, par contre, il avait donné éprouve qu'il ne le sauvait pas faire.

Dévasté, Vader résumait son patrouillage. Il ne sauvait plus rien, il n'était plus sur de rien, corrodé par le coté obscur, mais s'il avait une certitude cette soir, c'était qu'une autre petit bout de Anakin Skywalker mourut.


End file.
